


Berserker Love

by 2LeryBarBles7



Series: Without name or glory [1]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dagur is actually nice to Hiccup, First Movie, Hiccup did not shoot down toothless, Hiccup is a little psyco, How Do I Tag, M/M, Minor Character Death, No dragons on berk, Oswald is not death, Oswald is only mentioned, There is blood but not a lot, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, just a random viking, not even a character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2LeryBarBles7/pseuds/2LeryBarBles7
Summary: The blood that now covers you is just a crazy sign of love.(First Movie, Hiccup didn't knock Toothless down, Dagur visits Berk with his father.)This is a translation from a work of mine at FF.net
Relationships: Dagur the Deranged/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: Without name or glory [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007763
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Berserker Love

Berserker Love

* * *

As much as you run, wherever you go, deal with what you want, you will not be able to undo what you did, guilt will follow you and it will not go away because it is irreversible. You have killed a person, you ripped the beating heart from their chest with your own hands. You regret it and it torments you, but deep inside you there is a voice that congratulates you.

**_"Excellent! You finally did something right"_ ** murmurs that voice in your head as you run to hide. 

You look at your hands as soon as you stop to rest from your escape. They are covered in blood, it is thick, warm and does not stop making you shudder, but it is no longer out of fear or guilt, it is emotion. 

It was exciting, terribly exciting, even guilt gnaws at you but you smile strangely, almost manic, you look around, there was nobody, of course there was nobody, you were in a part of the forest that only you knew, the corpse would never be found and nobody would suspect you, because of many reasons, you know that nobody would believe you capable, everyone sees you as a weakling, there is no way that brutal murder can be your doing. 

**-Hiccup? -** Asks a voice behind you, you freeze for several moments, no one should be in that area and that voice does not belong to anyone from your tribe, but you know them, you know who is there.

Silence floods, you are afraid, will he accuse you? Will he call you out for the blood on your clothes?

**-Dagur ... What are you doing here? -** intently the other heir looks at you, you have never seen him so calculating before.

**-You need to change those clothes-** is the only thing he says before giving you his cape, winter has decided to arrive earlier.

**-Thanks-** you say in a whisper that is barely heard.

Dagur nods and waits for you to start walking back to the village, if someone saw you both now they would not believe what their eyes see, Dagur has a reputation for being crazy, to kill what moves, but you know him better than anyone. Or at least you know another side of him that makes you shudder when he's with you or when you think about him.  It is true that Dagur has a few ... homicidal tendencies, he loves to play with daggers, fight until his opponent bleeds, you have seen him hunt wild boars on one occasion with nothing more than a small knife.

But around you he is something else, he protects you, in a strange way but he does it, he stays with you all the time of his stay, making the rest of the population leave you alone and he never stops you from exploring, he accompanies you on your expeditions to the forest and teaches you what he knows about combat. You can't lift a warhammer or swing an ax but thanks to Dagur you have a killer aim, the only time you failed was when you tried to hit a Night Fury but a Nadder got in the way. 

**-Whose is it?-** He asks as you both approach the edge of the forest. You can see your house from there. 

**-I don't remember, I know he was talking bad about you and I couldn't control myself, I had to shut him up** \- you admitted opening the back door. 

Dagur entered behind you closing the door, snowflakes began to fall, it seems that the stay of the Berserkers will be extended.

**-My Hiccup-** he murmurs in a proud and loving way, one of his hands holds you by the waist, the other takes you by the chin raising your face **-You are full of blood to defend my honor, that is almost asking for marriage in my opinion-**

You lean your face against his chest, it is warm, everything about him is warm, you breathe deeply engraving its aroma in your brain. You reciprocate the hug by putting your arms around his neck, you know that he couldn't be serious about what he says but you know that he would not say these things lightly, you have a rare kind of affection, both are looking for each other, he wants your full attention and you seek for his approval even more than the one from your people, because you know that you will never have it, you gave up after your attempt to capture the Night Fury.

**-What would I have to do to secure your hand?** \- You ask looking up. 

Dagur just smiles sadistically and you smile similarly. The blood on your robe is a promise between the two of you, maybe in a few years you can ask again, maybe you will get a concrete answer then. 

If you knew that his heart is already yours in a crazy Berserker kind of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I come with a One-shot that I hope you like, I love this couple, the virtues of a multi-shipper, but there is not as much content as I would like so I had to write my own content, will there be more of this couple from me? Maybe but I don't promise anything at the moment.
> 
> We will read each other in other stories and don't forget the comments!


End file.
